


It was not luck.

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we stand still, it should leave us alone," Evan says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was not luck.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Setting: S2  
> Prompt: water, Lorne and Teyla in each others' arms (could be sex or a hug or a rescue or a game), partnership and no Teyla needing rescuing

The bear creature growls again. A bear with the teeth the size of Evan's fist and plans to make Evan and Teyla its next meal. "If we stand still, it should leave us alone," he says.

"Have you encountered these creatures before?" Teyla's grip tightens on her P-90. Neither of them wants to shoot it.

"No, but there's something similar on Earth." Evan's pretty sure this is what his father told him to do when they were camping in Yellowstone the summer he turned eleven. The bear creature stands on its hind legs and sniffs the air.

Teyla aims her weapon higher. "I do not think it will leave us alone."

"Just a little bit..."

The thing about giant bears is that when they hit the ground, the ground moves with them and Evan moves too. He takes off toward the clearing for the path back to the lake, right behind Teyla. Part way there, he looses his balance, trips over a rock or a branch, and lands on his side, pain shooting up his leg.

Yep, Evan's going to die as giant bear food.

Except Teyla must've heard his shouting and shoots the bear. Evan feels the ground rumbling as the bear creature takes off into the forest.

"Yeah, go steal someone else's picnic baskets," Evan shouts.

"I do believe it will live another day in Jellystone Park." Teyla smiles as Evan's stunned into silence. "John was kind enough to bring the children some of Earth's cartoons for them to watch. I quite enjoyed them myself."

Evan tries to hoist himself up, but fails. "Well, I learn something new about you today." It's definitely his ankle. "On the back of my belt's a first aid kit," Evan says between gritted teeth.

Teyla looks like she's going to mutter something, but instead she finds the kit and the gaze. "We never had such large creatures on Athos." He winces as she removes his boot. "Are there many on Earth?"

"A few, but most of those are vegetarian."

"Like Sergeant Arkin?" she asks while finishing wrapping his ankle.

"Only without the tofu surprise."

Teyla grabs Evan's hand pulls him to his feet and he yelps in pain. "I think you ankle may be broken," Teyla says.

"You think," Evan responds, voice tight. He leans on her and hobbles toward the lake. The lake where their boat waits tied to the dock. They were supposed to be on a nature walk to find a flower that Katie Brown had identified; something about curing cancer or AIDS or maybe ending planetary hunger.

Teyla shakes her head and they are silent for the rest of the way to the boat. Thankfully, it's already in waist-deep water so they can both push off from the bottom with oars. The water's clear and so is the sky. It would almost be perfect if it wasn't for the constant throbbing and the whole being chased by a bear creature.

"Tofu was not that bad," Teyla says. "Sergeant Arkin fried it once and it tasted like your chicken."

"Everything tastes like chicken."

"No, everything tastes like mandohor. But I did not think you would understand the reference. Your chicken tastes like mandohor."

Evan laughs. "You'll have to teach me then."

"That can be arranged."

*****

Teyla brings Evan flowers, and they sit on his couch awkwardly. Okay, she's draped gracefully over it in a cute teal top like someone could photograph her and hang it in a gallery. He's the awkward one with his leg propped up and ankle in an air cast. It was only a stress fracture, not a full break.

She's telling him about her family, about life on Athos before she met the Atlanteans. He notices that she leaves out the Wraith. "My mother used to make a type of bread during the summer months that was so warm and fluffy. It would melt in your mouth. My brothers and I would eventually end up with stomach aches as we did not know when to stop."

Evan has discovered that he wants to learn everything about Teyla, about her people, what she does, what she thinks. He really wants to kiss her. "Sounds like every Thanksgiving at my house. Only it was my dad doing the cooking. I think he was afraid my mom would poison us."

"Poison you?" Teyla raises her eyebrow.

"My mom was an artist and a little scatter brained at times. She'd probably forget she had turpentine in her hand, not cooking oil."

"So this was not on purpose?"

"No." Evan shakes his head. He feels so clumsy around her and looks at his foot.

"Evan?"

"Yes." His eyes meet hers. Then she's leaning forward and kissing him. Teyla's good at it too, mouth open just enough and lips soft against his. His arms wrap around her and pull her closer. She moves so she's straddling his lap.

"Damn," Evan whispers between kisses. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"It was not luck."

"Then what was it?"

"Choice."

*****

Evan rests his drawing pad on his knees. He's getting charcoal all over his sheets, but he doesn't care as he draws Teyla. She's wrapped around blankets, peaceful and beautiful, wearing a baggy shirt of his with Marines printed across the front.

"Good morning," she says, shifting the pillow under her head and looking up at him. "Drawing me?"

"Yes." Evan bends over to kiss her. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Normally, I would say yes, but I do think you have a vested interest in keeping me in the best light possible, no matter how bad I may look in the morning." Teyla's eyes glisten with mischief.

"How much of a vested interest?" Evan lays his pad on the floor and moves closer to her. He places his hand on her cheek, leaving a charcoal smudge on her face.

Teyla grins at him. Her finger trails down his stomach, over his belly button, and abs and straight down to his cock.

Evan groans. "I see what you mean." He cups her ass and pulls her closer, kissing her.

"We should be careful," Teyla says. "You do not want to injure yourself further." She pushes him down onto his back and rubs her whole body against his. Her breasts against his chest, his cock rubbing in the crook of her hip, her wet cunt brushing against his skin, his hungry mouth against hers.

"Teyla..."

She sits up, straddling him, her face blushed with lust. "Yes, Evan." She picks up a condom from his nightstand and starts to open it.

"You're beautiful."

Teyla takes him inside of her and slowly moves up and down. Evan's impatient; he wants to fuck her faster, but he also loves this, loves watching her move on her own, watching her touch herself. She squeezes her cunt and he can't handle it anymore. He wants more of her.

Evan bends to sit, hand on her ass to make sure that she doesn't go anywhere, her legs fall behind him. He's greedy. Evan buries his face into her breasts, kissing each mound; his mouth trials from the top, around to the bottom, and to her nipple.

Teyla kisses him for what seems like an eternity. Her legs are wrapped tightly around him. "You have drawn a very gorgeous picture," she says as he comes.


End file.
